


02

by Saddenly (OliveSixx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Crush, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-skater AU, OOC, and other bus stuffs I don't know what to say, meet on a bus, still bad at tagging haha, study abroad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveSixx/pseuds/Saddenly
Summary: "Quá tam ba bận.Khi một chuyện nào đó xảy ra quá ba lần thì không thể coi là ngẫu nhiên được nữa."Bà chủ nhà đã nói với Leo như vậy khi cậu kể về ba lần gặp người ấy trên xe buýt. Cuối cùng chàng trai người Mỹ cũng quyết định được mình nên làm gì.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viết dựa trên những trải nghiệm cá nhân của mình với xe buýt, có gì sai sót mong mọi người bỏ quá cho ahihi :)))  
> Tặng 02 và một số tuyến xe liên quan :)))

_Đó là cậu bé đáng yêu nhất trên thế giới._  
Leo vừa đi vừa lẩm nhẩm trong đầu những từ mình muốn nói ra và sắp xếp chúng lại thành một câu. Vốn tiếng Việt của cậu so với sáu tháng trước cũng đã khá hơn nhiều, dù vậy chúng vẫn chưa đủ để diễn tả chính xác những gì chàng trai người Mỹ đang suy nghĩ. 

Những từ ngữ đơn giản đó không đủ để miêu tả em - cái phát hiện nho nhỏ đầy thi vị của Leo ở bến xe buýt hôm trước. Sáu tháng dài đằng đẵng trên những chuyến xe số 02 đã khiến cậu tưởng rằng mình biết rõ mọi điều về chúng. Cho đến khi thứ màu sắc đó xuất hiện, một màu nâu ấm áp tựa ánh mặt trời trong đôi mắt và trên mái tóc của em. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Leo đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào một người xa lạ suốt gần mười phút đồng hồ mà không dứt ra nổi. Cũng lần đầu tiên trong đời, cậu biết thế nào là bối rối vì một người khi em bất giác nhìn lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của cậu. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, tim cậu như bất chợt bị bóp nghẹt lại và suýt chút nữa thì vỡ tung ra dưới áp lực của máu. Chàng trai người Mỹ chẳng biết làm gì hơn ngoài giả vở quay đi, ngó nghiêng tìm kiếm bóng dáng một chiếc xe nào đó sắp sửa vào bến. Lên xe rồi, hình ảnh cuối cùng mà cậu còn nhớ được là lúc em đang nhìn chăm chú vào mặt đồng hồ đeo tay. Kể cả lúc em bặm môi trông cũng đáng yêu, đến nỗi suốt cả ngày hôm ấy cậu không thể nào tập trung vào bài giảng cho được. Mất hơn nửa ngày để Leo gạt bỏ được nó ra khỏi tâm trí. Nhưng cái sự hứng thú đến ám ảnh ấy chỉ vừa mới phôi phai được một vài tiếng đồng hồ thì cậu lại trông thấy em trên chuyến xe buýt chiều nay. Cũng một chuyến xe xuất phát từ Bác Cổ mà có lẽ cậu đã không để ý thấy em trong đám người lộn nhộn ở bến xe. Và thế là Leo có thêm một việc khác để làm, một việc khác thú vị hơn là chỉ ngồi nghe nhạc và gà gật ở một góc xe: Đó là ngắm nhìn nhất cử nhất động của cậu bé ấy. 

Trông em giống một vị lữ khách đường xa với chiếc balo lớn ở sau lưng, bên cạnh có gài một chai nước nhỏ. Có lẽ đây là lần đầu tiên cậu bé ấy đi xe buýt bởi lúc lên em lóng ngóng mãi mới mua được vé, dù anh phụ xe đã cố gắng giao tiếp bằng cả hai bàn tay và vốn tiếng Anh hạn chế của mình. Đó không phải là ngôn ngữ của em, Leo ở quá xa để có thể nhận ra được em đang nói thứ tiếng kì lạ gì. Suốt cả chuyến đi đôi mắt nâu to tròn ấy không ngừng dáo dác nhìn quanh với một vẻ hứng thú lạ lùng. Thật không may làm sao khi lần đầu tiên đi xe buýt mà lại gặp phải một chuyến xe đông đúc, nhưng em chẳng có vẻ gì là khó chịu về điều đó. Không một cái chau mày hay một tiếng thở dài, chí ít là cho đến khi Leo xuống khỏi xe.

"Cháu nghĩ là cháu thích em ấy."  
Bà chủ nhà người Việt, trạc sáu mươi tuổi, đã chẳng còn lạ gì với những câu nói đơn giản và có phần ngô nghê như vậy. Đây cũng không phải lần đầu tiên bà được nghe lời bộc bạch từ một cậu choai choai "mũi lõ" ở trọ nhà mình, nhưng những từ ngữ vừa rồi bỗng dưng khiến bà bận tâm mà bỏ dở nồi thức ăn đang sôi ùng ục trên bếp.  
"Ai cơ?"  
"Một người cháu gặp trên xe buýt." Leo cố gắng kể thêm, ở lớp cô giáo lúc nào cũng muốn bọn cậu làm thân với người bản xứ để nói chuyện với họ. Bây giờ có được một cơ hội, cậu cũng muốn thử xem mình có thể duy trì cuộc đối thoại này trong bao lâu.  
"Người Việt hay người Tây?"  
Leo nằm dài ra bàn, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ một lúc lâu rồi lắc đầu đáp.  
"Cháu không biết. Trông em ý không giống người Tây, giống người châu Á. Nhưng không phải người Việt."  
"Thế mắt mũi nó ra làm sao?"  
Nói thế nào cho đơn giản nhỉ? Em có mắt nâu, tóc nâu, da trắng hồng và đặc biệt là em rất nhỏ bé, nếu đứng lại gần để so thì chắc chỉ cao đến cằm Leo dù cậu đã chẳng phải loại người cao to gì cho lắm.  
"Chắc có thể là người Hàn hoặc Trung Quốc, mấy bọn đó ở đây cũng nhiều lắm", bà chủ nhà vừa chăm chú đảo qua đảo lại nồi thịt vừa lẩm bẩm, "Thế đã bắt chuyện với người ta chưa?"  
Leo nhíu mày không hiểu, cậu chưa bao giờ nghe đến từ "bắt chuyện" và phải mất đến năm phút để cậu tìm ra được đúng cách phát âm của nó. Rồi lại mất thêm năm phút giải thích nữa để hiểu nó có nghĩa là gì. Cậu lắc đầu.  
"Cháu nhìn thấy em ý hai lần rồi. Lần đầu tiên ở bến xe hôm qua, lần thứ hai là ở trên xe chiều nay."  
"Úi chà chà!", bà chủ nhà buông đũa, chép miệng, "Những hai lần cơ à? Thế mà chẳng làm quen với người ta, ở đời có mấy lần gặp được người như vậy!"  
Bà nói nghe mới thật nghiêm trọng làm sao, Leo lại trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. Có cần thiết phải làm thế không nhỉ, khi mà trong thâm tâm cậu chỉ coi đó là một chuyện nhỏ nhặt. Một chút rung động bâng quơ kiểu "qua đường" cho cuộc đời thêm thú vị, xem ra chẳng có vẻ gì là sai trái và cũng chẳng đáng để một người trẻ tuổi như cậu phải lao tâm khổ tứ. Nhưng những lời nói của bà chủ nhà cứ ong ong trong đầu cậu như một lời sấm truyền ma mị mãi không dứt.

Nếu đã như vậy, Leo nhủ thầm, mai mình sẽ bắt chuyện với cậu bé ấy. Nếu hai người còn gặp lại.

Và đúng như suy đoán của Leo, hôm sau cậu không gặp lại người đó nữa. Điều ấy phải chăng cũng là lẽ dĩ nhiên như vòng quay của tinh cầu. Leo lên xe rồi xuống xe mà chẳng mảy may suy nghĩ gì nhiều lắm, trong đầu cậu trống rỗng đến nỗi không một bài hát nào có thể lấp đầy lại được. Hôm ấy trời lại nhiều mây âm u, thỉnh thoảng lất phất một vài hột mưa sa. Chuyến xe sớm vắng lặng như thể trên đó chẳng có một ai ngoài cậu.  
Có chút gì đó thiêu thiếu. Một chút ấm áp nào đó trong những gam màu bao quanh cậu.

Suốt một ngày sau đó Leo phải chịu đựng cái cảm giác bứt rứt khó chịu giày vò. Có lẽ là tại những cơn mưa. Nếu chúng cứ ào ào đổ xuống thì đã chẳng nên nỗi. Nhưng mưa xuân lúc nào cũng chỉ lùn phùn trong yên lặng, chúng không gây ra bất cứ một tiếng động quá lớn hay một cảm giác quá rõ ràng nào. Nhưng đi lâu thì áo vẫn ướt và cái lạnh cứ thế buốt vào tận sâu bên trong.

Đến hôm thứ hai thì mưa ngớt, mây cũng vãn nhưng trời vẫn còn tối. Phải chật vật lắm cậu mới chen được chân lên chuyến xe đông đúc, bởi bây giờ đương giờ cao điểm mà trên đường xe 02 chạy qua toàn là trường đại học. Đi đến đâu là sinh viên ùn ùn kéo lên đến đó. May mắn thay, Leo chen được vào chỗ mấy thanh chắn ngay sát cửa sau - cái vị trí đắc địa cho nhưng ai hay sợ ngã. Tựa người vào thanh chắn, Leo lẩm nhẩm hát theo một giai điệu nào đó từ những năm 80 xa xôi.

 _"Hãy nán lại trên con đường này_  
_Rồi ta sẽ gặp được nhau_  
_Anh biết mà."_

Cậu mơ màng đưa tay vẽ theo một dòng nước nhỏ chảy dọc xuống ngoài cửa sổ, rồi lim dim nhìn lên phía trên đầu xe nơi có những tiếng cười nói xôn xao rổn rảng.

Và cậu lại nhìn thấy em.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, số 12 Chu Văn An, gần bệnh viện Xanh Pôn."_

Giữa những âm thanh hỗn độn, em ngồi tựa vào cây cột chống nhỏ xíu bên cạnh và say sưa ngủ. Cậu không biết em lên xe từ bao giờ nhưng chắc cũng phải lâu lắm rồi thì mới có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ say ở một nơi chật chội như thế. Lưng cậu rời khỏi những thanh chắn an toàn và chỉ sau một vài bước chân theo dòng người dịch chuyển, Leo đã đứng ngay trước mặt người ấy.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, số 160 Tôn Đức Thắng, gần nhà thờ Hàng Bột."_

Và kể từ lúc đó, cậu không rời mắt khỏi em nữa.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, số 290 Tây Sơn..."_

Em vẫn điềm nhiên khép mắt. Thỉnh thoảng hai hàng mi dài lại khẽ rung lên qua từng hơi thở, khiến cho người đối diện phải bối rối mà quay mặt đi, những tưởng chủ nhân của chúng vì ánh nhìn của mình mà thức giấc. 

Thực ra em là ai? Em đang đi tới đâu vậy? 

Suốt dọc đường đi Leo không ngừng tự hỏi liệu cậu bé ấy có quan tâm tới những bến đỗ đang trôi vun vút lại sau lưng mình hay không. Chàng trai người Mỹ đã từng đi tới tận cùng của chuyến xe 02 vào một buổi chiều lộng gió. Đó là một nơi rộng lớn và vắng vẻ, cái vẻ ngăn nắp khang trang trái ngược với bên ngoài đường quốc lộ bụi bặm của nó được gợi lên phần lớn từ sự trống trải ấy. Một bến xe điển hình của vùng ngoại ô. Một cậu nhóc như em có thể làm được gì ở cái chốn ấy ngoài để cho mấy gã ăn xin điên khùng và nhếch nhác bám theo.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, số 206 Nguyễn Trãi, gần đại học..."_

Chiếc xe buýt phanh kít lại và cả đoàn người nghiêng ngả như một cơn sóng. Leo vội vã giơ tay bám lấy cây cột bên cạnh cho khỏi ngã, vô tình lại nắm vào đúng tay em. Người kia giật mình tỉnh giấc, dụi dụi mắt nhìn về phía một tiếng la thất thanh vừa vang lên từ cuối đuôi xe. Còn Leo, cánh cửa xe buýt bật mở và cậu bần thần bước xuống đường, suýt ngã vì chân nọ va vào chân kia mà hai mắt vẫn dán chặt vào bàn tay vừa chạm vào em, như thể nó đã bị dát vàng vì chạm vào một thứ ánh sáng thần kì nào đó. 

Chiều hôm ấy được về sớm và không hiểu chuyện gì xui khiến cậu bước lên chuyến xe ngược chiều đi thẳng một mạch ra ngoại ô thay vì về nhà. 

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, điểm cuối, bến xe Yên Nghĩa..."_

Trên xe chỉ còn đúng ba hành khách. Tim cậu đập rộn lên trong lồng ngực. Mình đang nghĩ gì thế này? Chiếc xe nhẹ nhàng lăn bánh vào khoảng sân rộng mênh mông rồi dừng khựng lại. Trời đã sâm sẩm tối, bến xe vắng tanh chỉ có lác đác một vài người vật vờ trên những băng ghế dài trong sảnh chờ. Những người còn lại đều đã xuống khỏi xe, thậm chí cả bác tài cũng đã rời khỏi vị trí. Leo ôm sát chiếc balo vào người và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi một bóng hình nào đó. Bên cạnh cậu, anh phụ xe người nhỏ thó đang lui cui dọn dẹp, thỉnh thoảng lại len lén nhìn lên vị khách Tây lạ lùng. Chính Leo cũng cảm thấy kì cục không kém gì người đàn ông kia. Thay vì về nhà và nằm dài trên giường nghe nhạc hoặc đọc sách, cậu lại đuổi theo một thứ huyễn hoặc nào đó đến cái nơi vắng vẻ này. Cậu đang mong đợi điều gì ở đây cơ chứ? Sau khoảng mười phút chiếc xe lại lăn bánh trở về Bác Cổ đúng giờ tan tầm. Có những đoạn đường kẹt cứng không thể nhích nổi, trước mũi xe là cả một rừng đèn đỏ của xe máy và ô tô con. Tuy vậy trên xe tuyệt nhiên yên lặng.

_"Hãy nán lại một chút trên con đường này  
Chúng ta sẽ lại nhìn thấy nhau."_

Thật ngạc nhiên khi người ta vẫn còn chơi bản nhạc này trên đài radio, hình như là của một thính giả dành tặng cho cô gái anh ta gặp trên một chuyến xe. Leo chỉ nghe được có vậy. Không biết đoạn kết của câu chuyện ấy như thế nào, liệu hai người bọn họ có còn gặp lại nhau nữa không. 

Cậu nóng lòng muốn biết như thể đó là đoạn kết của chính mình và em vậy.

"Sao, thế hôm nay đã nói chuyện được với người thương chưa?"  
Bà chủ nhà vừa gắp xong miếng trứng vào bát thì đã lại buông đũa. Ngẩng đầu lên khỏi bát cơm, Leo lắc đầu.  
"Thế hôm nay cũng không gặp à?"  
Bà dịu giọng thương tình.  
"Có ạ. Lần thứ ba rồi."  
"Vậy là thêm một lần nữa là quá tam ba bận!"  
Leo suýt chút nữa thì nghẹn cơm vì cụm từ kì lạ đó. Cậu ho khùng khục mấy tiếng mà không dứt nên bà chủ nhà liền rót cốc nước rồi sốt sắng giục cậu uống.  
"Cá tham gì cơ ạ?"  
"Quá. Tam. Ba. Bận", bà từ tốn phát âm từng tiếng một cho tròn rõ, "Một chuyện gì đó lặp lại quá ba lần thì không thể coi là ngẫu nhiên được nữa."  
Nếu không phải là ngẫu nhiên, thì phải chăng là...  
"Duyên phận", bà chủ nhà nói tiếp sau khi nhai xong một miếng cơm, "Hai đứa chúng mày thế là có duyên đấy!"  
"Có duyên?"  
"Tức là ông Trời đã sắp đặt cho hai đứa mày gặp nhau."  
Leo quả thực chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Thấy cậu chàng ngồi thừ ra, bà chủ nhà bèn vươn tới vỗ mạnh vào vai cậu một cái thật kêu.  
"Sao mày là đàn ông mà nhát như thỏ đế vậy? Nó là con gái chứ có phải hổ đói đâu mà sợ!"  
Bà gằn giọng rồi bật cười khoái chí trước khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của người đối diện.  
"Em ấy không phải là hổ, cũng chẳng phải là con gái."  
"Vậy thì là con gì? Con cọp hay là con hùm?"  
"Là...", mải theo đà tiếp chuyện, Leo không kịp ngăn mình nói ra, "Con trai."  
Bà chủ nhà trợn tròn mắt nhìn cậu một lúc lâu rồi cúi xuống chăm chú và cơm vào miệng. Đến lúc ấy Leo mới biết mình lỡ lời. Cậu mới chỉ ở đây có sáu tháng, vẫn còn nhiều điều mà cậu chưa tìm hiểu hết về bà chủ nhà của mình. Cả tối hôm đó họ chẳng nói thêm bất cứ chuyện gì với nhau.

Cũng nhờ có sự việc ấy mà Leo để tâm tới một sự thật phũ phàng rằng cậu đang rung động vì một người con trai. Lúc trước cậu chưa bao giờ để ý tới chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nhưng rất đỗi quan trọng này. Bây giờ nó lại khiến cậu cảm thấy hoài nghi. Cậu đang thích em với thứ tình cảm mà đáng nhẽ ra phải được dành cho một cô gái, hay còn thứ tình cảm nào khác nữa?

Hai người lại chạm mặt nhau trong chuyến xe ngày kế tiếp. Em vẫn ngồi đúng chỗ đó, ở cạnh chân ghế trên cái bục cao phía bên phải của xe, ngay sát cửa lên. Đôi mắt nâu tò mò và háo hức ngắm nhìn từng đường nét và màu sắc xung quanh. Với những câu hỏi còn dang dở trong đầu, suốt cả chuyến đi Leo cứ ngập ngừng nửa muốn làm quen, lại nửa muốn làm ngơ. Xe đã chạy được một nửa đường Tây Sơn, quãng đường còn lại ở cạnh bên em không còn dài.  
"Chuyện gì xảy ra quá ba lần thì không thể coi là ngẫu nhiên được."  
Phải chăng số phận đang cố tình đưa đường chỉ lối, gán ghép cậu và em với nhau? 

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, Gò Đống Đa."_

Vậy là sắp vào đường Nguyễn Trãi. Leo nhẩm đếm số bến còn lại trước khi thận trọng bước từng bước tới gần người kia. Hôm nay xe không đông lắm, nhưng vẫn có nhiều người đứng dọc hai bên. Còn bốn bến nữa thôi, quãng thời gian đó còn không đủ để nghe trọn một bài hát. Cậu cứ nhích được một bước thì lại dừng lại, băn khoăn nghĩ tới những chuyện xảy ra tối hôm qua. Cậu chỉ còn cách em có chừng hai mét rưỡi khi bác tài đột ngột đánh lái tấp vào bến rồi phanh khựng lại. Một ai đó xô vào cậu và cả hai người cùng ngã lăn ra đất. Là một bà lão gầy gò tóc bạc phơ. Leo hoảng hốt đỡ bà cụ dậy và lắp bắp hỏi thăm bà. Thấy một anh Tây nói được tiếng Việt, bà lão ngạc nhiên lắm, cứ chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu một lúc lâu rồi nhoẻn miệng cười.  
"Cảm ơn cháu, bà không sao!"  
Bà cụ run rẩy đáp. Chính Leo cũng ngỡ ngàng vì mình có thể hiểu được tất cả những từ mà bà cụ thốt ra, cậu chẳng biết làm gì ngoài gãi đầu trước những lời tán dương của mọi người.  
"Bà chắc chứ ạ? Thế thì may quá!"  
Cậu vừa nói dứt lời thì xe lại vào bến, mọi người lại xô vào nhau nghiêng ngả. Cửa bật mở, anh phụ xe liền hét lớn.  
"Từ từ thôi anh ơi! Để bà cụ xuống! Ở trên kia xuống bớt cửa trước đi nhé!"  
Đỡ bà cụ xuống vỉa hè xong xuôi đâu đấy rồi xe mới tiếp tục đi. Leo thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi như sực nhớ ra việc còn đang làm dang dở, cậu vội chen qua hai hàng người lên phía trên.  
Em không còn ở đó nữa.  
Và cậu cảm thấy như mình vừa rơi hẫng một cái qua những tầng mây bông bập bềnh.

\------

Đã hơn hai năm kể từ lần gặp gỡ cuối cùng ấy. Sau hôm đó Leo không gặp lại em thêm một lần nào nữa. Em đột ngột từ đâu xuất hiện rồi biến mất, không để lại bất cứ một dấu vết nào. Không một lời từ biệt. Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng biết em đã xuống xe từ lúc nào hôm ấy. Còn những kí ức khác, chúng cũng bắt đầu phai nhạt dần khi Leo từ bỏ 02, cũng nhẹ nhàng như khi em rời bỏ mối duyên này.

49, suy cho cùng, cũng không phải là một lựa chọn tồi tệ dù tuyến xe ấy có thưa chuyến hơn 02 thật. Đường đi học cũng vì thế mà dài hơn, nhưng khi nghĩ đến chuyện được ngồi trên một chiếc xe buýt mới rộng rãi, đi qua khu phố cổ rợp bóng cây xanh và những quán cà phê lộng lẫy mỗi ngày, Leo không cho đó là một vấn đề quá lớn. Khu phố cổ với những con đường nhỏ quanh co luôn gợi cho cậu một cảm giác gì đó rất tình tứ và ấm áp, nhất là khi đúng vào khoảnh khắc ấy một bài hát ngọt ngào nào đó vang lên bên tai cậu. Một cảm giác tĩnh tại và êm đềm mơn trớn khắp tâm trí cậu, như những ngón tay hồng nhẹ nhàng luồn qua mái tóc và vuốt dọc xuống gáy, sang tai, dọc theo quai hàm và dừng lại ở bờ môi. 

19 lại là một thứ rất khác. Chiếc xe cũ kĩ ọp ẹp thỉnh thoảng lại rít lên như ngựa vía và bên dưới gầm xe cũng vang lên những tiếng lọc cọc như vó ngựa. Một con ngựa hoang chạy ngang qua sa mạc đầy cát và nắng. Con đường rộng thênh thang mà hai bên không có nổi một bóng cây, cũng chẳng có mấy nhà cao tầng nên qua cửa kính xe có thể phóng tầm mắt ra xa tít. Không có những màu xanh của cây, những màu vàng của tường nhà, suốt dọc đường chàng trai người Mỹ chỉ trông thấy những màu kim loại xam xám cùng những khuôn mặt đen sạm đi vì mưu sinh sau những ô cửa nhỏ hẹp.

Một thứ quá nên thơ dễ khiến người ta sầu. Một thứ quá khô cằn dễ khiến người ta nản.  
Chỉ có 02 là dung hòa được cả hai thứ đó.

Bấy giờ đã sắp hết tháng tư. Sang tháng năm là các sinh viên sắp tốt nghiệp sẽ hoàn thành luận văn của mình. Cả khoa có mấy nghìn sinh viên thì chỉ vài trăm người có thể tốt nghiệp đúng thời hạn, số còn lại không nợ môn này thì cũng nợ môn kia, hoặc là bỏ học. Vậy nên cả cái khoa này không ai là không biết ở lớp ấy có một gã người Mỹ suốt ngày chỉ cắm tai nghe vào và học. Giờ đây hắn ta sắp tốt nghiệp sớm một năm và thậm chí còn được một công ty ở thành phố Hồ Chí Minh gọi vào thực tập. Thế có đúng là số đỏ không cơ chứ?

Mấy tuần cuối cùng bận không tả xiết. Vừa xong chuyện luận văn tốt nghiệp thì Leo lại phải chạy đôn đáo chạy đáo lo nốt các giấy tờ khác. Xin gia hạn visa, đặt vé máy bay và xác nhận một đống đơn từ linh tinh. Cứ như thế cho đến cuối tháng năm thì xong, sau hai tuần nữa là cậu sẽ đặt chân đến thành phố Hồ Chí Minh. Nghe mọi người bảo rằng ở trong đó nhộn nhịp, lại đông người ngoại quốc, Leo cũng háo hức lắm. Nhưng nghĩ đến những thứ phải để lại ở đây, cậu chợt thấy lòng buồn vu vơ. 

Và còn cả những việc đương dang dở mà cậu không biết liệu mình có còn cơ hội nào để hoàn thành nữa chăng. Ngày nào những người bạn bản xứ cũng rối rít hỏi xem Leo có còn muốn thăm nơi nào, nếm thử món nào nữa hay không nhưng cậu chỉ mỉm cười và lắc đầu. Cứ để chúng dang dở như vậy đi. Có như thế cậu mới không thể dễ dàng quên được nơi này. Ba năm không phải là dài, nhưng với một tình yêu thì thế cũng không phải là ngắn. Chỉ bốn ngày cũng đã đủ để yêu, huống chi là một nghìn không trăm chín mươi lăm ngày.

\------

"Thế bao giờ thì mày bay?"  
Leo ngẩng đầu khỏi màn hình điện thoại, thấy bà chủ nhà đã ngồi xuống đối diện mình từ khi nào.  
"Ngày kia bác ạ."  
"Thế có còn việc gì phải làm nữa không?"  
Leo dừng bấm điện thoại và bặm môi suy nghĩ hồi lâu.  
"Không ạ."  
Cậu cố nặn ra một một nụ cười bình thản nhất có thể rồi cúi xuống cái màn hình bé tí xíu trong tay, vờ như đang chăm chú xem xét thứ gì lắm. Có tiếng người bên kia thở dài thườn thượt.  
"Dù sao mày cũng đã ở với bác ba năm, chả nhẽ bác lại không hiểu được ngay cả một chút cỏn con của mày hay sao."  
Đặt chiếc điện thoại xuống bàn, Leo nhìn lên người phụ nữ đang ngồi đối diện với mình. Đôi mắt nheo nheo của bà như xuyên thẳng vào trong tiềm thức của cậu, lục lọi và lôi ra một thứ gì đó cũ kĩ từ trong góc sâu.  
"Cháu ra ngoài một chút đã."  
Leo đứng bật dậy khỏi bàn và đi nhanh ra cửa, không quên cầm theo chiếc thẻ xe buýt mà đã lâu cậu không sờ đến. Ở ngoài điểm trung chuyển không trông thấy bóng dáng của bất cứ một chiếc xe 02 nào. Đứng đợi một lúc thì có xe 49 cập vào bến. Đi qua Lý Thường Kiệt, một giai điệu quen thuộc chợt vang lên. Là bài hát Leo vẫn thường nghe hai năm về trước mỗi khi bước lên chuyến xe 02, thậm chí cậu còn chẳng nhớ là mình vẫn giữ nó trong điện thoại suốt ngần ấy năm dù chẳng một lần nghe lại. 

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, rạp Dân chủ..."_

Cậu bước xuống vỉa hè mà vẫn đeo nguyên hai bên tai nghe, giọng người ca sĩ đó vẫn cất lên cao vút. Cậu nhắm mắt lại để cho cơn bồn chồn lắng xuống. Nhưng khi mở mắt ra, chúng lại trào lên khóe mi. Những cảm xúc dằn vặt mà bấy lâu nay cậu tưởng rằng mình đã chôn chặt được chúng xuống dưới những buổi học triền miên và điên cuồng. 

Mình đang ở đâu thế này? Đây đâu phải đường xe 02 chạy qua. Cậu mải miết chạy dọc suốt con phố dài đằng đẵng, rẽ trái rồi rẽ phải. Cho đến khi cậu không còn nhận ra mình đang ở đâu nữa. Trước mặt cậu là một ngã tư lớn chằng chịt xe cộ chạy qua. 

Và từ giữa đám rối tơ vò ấy xuất hiện một chiếc xe 02. Bến xe Yên Nghĩa, Bác Cổ. 

Leo đứng lặng, hai mắt mở to như nhìn thấy kí ức năm đó tua lại trước mắt mình. Hệt như lần đầu cậu trông thấy chuyến xe ấy một ngày tháng chín trong xanh. Cảm giác nhẹ nhõm và sung sướng lạ lùng. Chiếc xe chạy vụt qua, tiếng bộ giảm xóc long lên xòng xọc. Rồi một bên đèn pha nhấp nháy, nó nhẹ nhàng lướt vào bến. Mọi thứ vẫn như vậy suốt bấy lâu nay.

_"Hãy nán lại trên cung đường này  
Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau."_

Đã lâu lắm rồi các hành khách trên xe không được thấy một màn rượt đuổi thót tim đến như thế. Nghe tiếng hét từ xa vọng lại, tất cả mọi người cùng quay hết cả lại để xem kẻ xấu số nào sắp lỡ mất chuyến xe. Chiếc xe vừa từ từ lăn bánh thì có một người lao vội lên qua cửa sau, cuống quýt đến nỗi vướng cả chân vào bậc thềm mà ngã lăn ra đất. Một vài người bật cười. Một số người khác thì lắc đầu thương hại. Xe 02 đâu có thưa chuyến lắm. Có phải đợi thì cũng chỉ tầm năm, bảy phút gì đó thôi, việc gì mà phải sống chết lao vào như thế.  
"Vé gì đấy bạn ơi?"  
Chàng trai người Mỹ chỉ vừa kịp đứng dậy và phủi lại quần áo cho nghiêm chỉnh khi anh phụ xe trẻ thận trọng tiến đến. Nhìn thấy bộ mặt căng cứng lên của anh ta, Leo biết trong đầu người phụ xe đang nghĩ gì. Một cách khoan thai, cậu mỉm cười và giơ chiếc thẻ xe buýt ra. Anh bán vé thấy vậy thì cũng cười xòa đáp lại.  
"Vé hết hạn rồi."  
Cái gì cơ? Leo vội quay mặt trước của chiếc thẻ lại rồi bối rối gãi đầu. Ừ nhỉ, từ tháng trước cậu đã không còn đi xe buýt nữa. Vé mới chỉ dán đến tháng tư thôi. Lục tìm trong túi quần mãi mới lấy được năm nghìn, cậu còn đang bối rối giải thích với người kia thì chợt có tiếng ai nói vọng lên.  
"Em trả cho anh ấy."  
Một giọng nói tiếng Việt lơ lớ phát ra từ đầu xe kèm theo tiếng bước chân lập cập lại gần. Leo ngước nhìn lên, sững sờ đến không tin nổi vào mắt mình.  
Là cậu bé ấy.  
Leo đưa tay dụi mắt và tự hỏi có phải cú ngã vừa xong khiến cậu choáng váng hay không. Mỗi lần hạ tay xuống là một lần ngạc nhiên hơn nữa.  
Đó đúng là em. Vẫn mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt tròn tò mò đó. Không thể lẫn vào đâu được.  
"Bạn ý đưa năm nghìn đây rồi. Em có hai nghìn không?"  
Anh phụ xe hỏi và em dõng dạc đáp lại, đồng thời đưa tờ hai nghìn ra rồi đón lấy tấm vé từ tay anh ta. May nhé, anh quay sang Leo rồi khoát tay bảo hai đứa đứng gọn vào cho người ta xuống. Chiếc xe lại tiếp tục đi.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, số... Tôn Đức Thắng."_

Em đứng luôn ở đó mà không quay lại chỗ ngồi khi nãy của mình nữa. Chưa bao giờ cậu đứng gần em đến thế. Hình như em có cao thêm đôi chút và chỉ cần cúi xuống một chút thôi là cậu có thể hôn được lên môi em.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, số... Nguyễn Thái Học..."_

Cậu khẽ liếc xuống tấm thẻ em đeo trên cổ, chợt nhận ra em cũng học khoa mình, là sinh viên năm nhất sắp lên năm hai. À đúng rồi, tiệc khai giảng đón các tân sinh viên năm ngoái cậu không đến dự. Giờ cậu đã biết tại sao em hiểu và đáp lại được những gì anh phụ xe vừa mới nói. Bối rối và ngại ngùng như sinh viên mới học những từ ngữ đầu tiên, cậu lí nhí mở lời.  
"Chào em, Guang-hong."  
Có một chút ngạc nhiên thoáng qua trong mắt em, nhưng chợt nhận ra mình vẫn đang đeo thẻ sinh viên trên cổ, em mỉm cười thẹn thùng, hai gò má đỏ ửng lên dưới ánh trời chiều.  
"Chào anh, ừm..."  
"Leo. Tên anh là Leo."  
"Vậy... Chào anh, Leo."  
Cả hai cùng bật cười trước những lời chào hỏi khuôn sáo đó.  
"Anh...", bất chợt em rụt rè lên tiếng, "Leo này, anh... còn nhớ em chứ?"  
Leo sững sờ không đáp. Một điều gì đó vừa mới vỡ ra trong tâm trí khiến cậu kinh ngạc đến không thốt nên lời. Hai năm. Đã hai năm rồi. Đó cũng đâu phải là một quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi. Mãi một lúc lâu sau, dưới những hàng cây xanh mướt nơi phố cổ, cậu mới vươn tới nắm lấy tay Guang-hong. Những ngón tay đan vào nhau, tay còn lại của em khẽ buông khỏi thanh vịn đang lơ lửng trên đầu và qua một bến nữa thì em ngả hẳn vào lòng cậu. Mùi hương phảng phất trên tóc em khiến tâm trí cậu chợt dịu lại. Trên loa, một tiếng gọi quen thuộc lại vang lên.

_"Điểm dừng tiếp theo, điểm cuối, Bác Cổ..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu cảm ơn vì đã dành thời gian cho sự xàm xí này :,)))


End file.
